


玩具play

by 9shanbysea



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 祁醉X于炀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea





	玩具play

“队长……我……我不行了……啊啊啊”于炀趴在床上，额头上的连带着枕头都弄湿了。  
“可是我还行。”祁醉没有理会于炀的求饶，固定着他的腰身继续快速地抽插着。于炀皮肤白，眼见着贴着床的那面被床单蹭得发热，都红了起来。  
祁醉紧紧地贴着于炀，心跳声隔着后背传到于炀耳朵里，有些发热。  
祁醉像是看到了那发红的耳朵，恶趣味地凑上前去含住轻咬，引得于炀浑身颤栗。  
“还满意吗？”祁醉故意在刚刚含过的皮肤旁边发出温热的气流，于炀不好意思地把头埋到枕头里去了。  
“嗯……”  
“喜不喜欢老公这样？”祁醉说着，又是一个猛地挺身，于炀被撞得声音都有些变了调。  
平常祁醉在大庭广众之下就喜欢满嘴辣鸡话地调戏他，做这种事情的时候更是无所顾忌地把平时于炀想都不敢想的话一下子全都抛了出来。  
但是于炀似乎不排斥他这样。  
“嗯……”  
“老公干得你爽不爽？”  
“嗯……”  
答应的声音是一次比一次小，一次比一次不好意思。身后的人是祁醉就足够让他脑袋发晕了，现在整个人被压着不断碾磨着身子里的敏感带，于炀几乎失去了思考的能力，完全想象不到自己接下来会被带到什么沟里去。  
“那我们玩点玩具好不好？”  
“嗯。”于炀几乎是习惯性地答应了，根本没听清也没去细想。  
祁醉一副奸计得逞的样子停了下来。

“什么？”正处在兴奋状态边缘的于炀突然身体一阵空虚，还没反应过来怎么回事，慢吞吞坐起身来，呆呆地看着祁醉。  
祁醉拿出床头柜里早就买好的玩具，又拿出一瓶润滑液细致地涂在玩具顶端，一气呵成。  
于炀看了下，那个粉色的玩具做得很精致小巧，顶端布满了细致的微微凸起的纹路。  
“你……要做什么？”于炀好像预感到接下来这个东西会用在哪里，眼神里有点微微的抗拒。  
祁醉一脸的无奈。  
“你怎么看起来像要被恶霸强迫的小媳妇一样。”  
“……”  
转念一想，祁醉又觉得自己的形容好像挺贴切的。于是祁恶霸摆出了十足十的流氓架势，勾了下于炀的下巴。  
祁醉笑着打开了玩具的开关，高频震动的声音一下打破了寂静的氛围，祁醉简单地试了一下各个档位的频率。  
于炀眼睛盯着他手里的那个玩具，艰难地咽了下口水。  
“别怕，这个还没我粗呢？”  
于炀的脸腾得一下又红了。  
“为什么要让我用这个？”  
祁醉看着于炀的眼睛，在想怎么表达比较合适。  
祁醉没告诉于炀的是，他很早就想看于炀情动时候的样子了，但是每次他自己一投入也都变得有些失控，从来都没机会好好看看他。  
“想看看你自己高潮的时候会是什么样子。”  
于炀被祁醉的直白惊得无地自容，床单都被他揉得有些皱了。  
祁醉不着急也不强迫，就饶有兴趣地看着他。

一阵思想斗争以后，于炀还是扭扭捏捏地让祁醉把玩具送入了自己的身体里。  
面对祁醉，于炀从来都是有求必应。  
开关刚打开，祁醉调了个比较小的档位让他适应。  
于炀刚刚才从敏感的状态里停下的身子，现在几乎是瞬间被刺激得有了反应，下半身的风景一览无遗。  
“这么舒服吗？”  
“不是……啊……没有。”于炀面上还能基本维持着淡定的样子，偶尔被刺激到舒服的地方会突然一颤，然后发出一小阵带着隐忍的声音。  
于是祁醉加大了一个档位。  
“唔……”突如其来的强烈刺激让于炀的背都弓了起来，本来跪坐着的他只感觉大腿根部一阵酸麻，那个玩具就戳在不深不浅的地方肆意地抖动，给他一种随时要掉出来的错觉，他根本坐不住。于炀只能调整姿势让自己趴在床上，腿却下意识地大大张开，透明的润滑液被摩得乳白，从股缝里缓缓渗出来。  
“啊啊啊……太快……唔……啊啊啊啊……”于炀抬头可怜兮兮地看着祁醉，祁醉也有些忍不住了。  
现在的于炀简直就是个妖精。那双漂亮眼睛里现在混杂着害羞和情欲，眼角被逼得红红的，像是随时都要哭出来一样。整个身子不自觉地微微抽搐着，声音也已经带上了些要哭不哭的腔调，细细软软的，像羽毛一样挠着自己理智的那根弦。  
祁醉觉得自己现在简直就像只大灰狼，却一下不知道该怎么吃掉眼前这只瑟瑟发抖的小兔子。  
“帮帮我好不好？”  
祁醉的下半身已经回复到先前的状态很久了，被于炀的样子撩拨到，此时声音都有些沙哑。而于炀都顾不得那么多了，他现在恨不得赶紧有件事情能转移自己的注意力。  
于炀以近乎干脆的态度将祁醉勃发的欲望含到了嘴里。  
于炀平常这种事情做得少，几乎没什么经验，吞得很困难，直接吞到接近喉咙的位置难受得眼泪都快滴下来了。祁醉捏住他的下巴让他退了出来。  
“别急，好好想想我是怎么做的。”  
于炀不好意思地点点头，努力回忆着祁醉的动作，犹豫了一下又顺从地趴了下去。  
这回比第一次顺利多了，于炀很快找到了窍门。习惯了这个东西在嘴里以后，于炀缓缓推进到喉咙深处，然后小心地动作起来。  
于炀毛茸茸的头发就在自己腿根蹭着，感受到他柔软的舌头舔过自己的肉茎，若有若无地划过自己的敏感带，祁醉舒服得发出轻轻的喘息声，于炀听到后像得到鼓励一样更卖力得吮吸起来。  
“宝贝真聪明。”  
于炀发不出声音，害羞得不敢抬眼看祁醉，红着脸继续吞咽摩擦着祁醉的欲望。于炀身体里的玩具电力很足，将近十多分钟过去了丝毫没有减弱震动的频率，每当于炀被擦到舒服的地方，喉咙就会不自觉猛地收紧，祁醉顶部最敏感的地方被带着一缩，带来窒息般的愉悦。被逼到极致的时候偶尔还会听见一两句妖媚的鼻音，传到祁醉耳朵里动听得不行。  
在于炀后来变得越来越好的技巧下，祁醉竟然比于炀先达到临界。  
祁醉轻轻摸了摸于炀的头，示意他可以放开了。  
但是于炀想了想祁醉平常的做法，于炀不仅没放开，反而加快了深度和力度，舌头不断吸嘬那块柔软的地方，祁醉一瞬间有些失了神，几个回合以后泄在了于炀嘴里。  
一大股炙热粘稠的液体喷洒到喉咙深处，腥膻的气味穿到鼻腔，于炀吞咽不及被呛了一下，却还是努力吞了下去，白色的浊液混着唾液从嘴角滴下来的色气到不行。  
“宝贝你真棒。”祁醉捏住于炀的下巴，吻上那还没合上的嘴唇。体液特殊的气味在两个人之间传开，于炀闭上眼睛任祁醉索取。  
突然于炀身后的玩具震动频率又变大了，于炀身子一软，触点一样倒到了祁醉身上。  
于炀惊诧到说不出话来，祁醉抱着他在他耳朵旁边低低地说。  
“这是给你的奖励。”  
“我不……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
和刚才不同的是，这次祁醉用遥控器换了个模式，不仅频率变得比刚刚还大，还加上了不同的混合震动力道。于炀只感觉这个小小的玩具在自己身体里不停捣弄自己的敏感点，每每要推上顶峰的时候，祁醉就突然又换一个小的模式，而等自己好不容易习惯以后又加快了速度，  
把自己送上快感的浪潮里。  
一来二去，于炀都快被逼疯了。  
“我……难受……”  
“不喜欢吗？”祁醉轻轻问，手上却又加快了震动的频率，于炀的腰已经软得直不起来了，却被体内的震动带着不自觉地扭动，顶端和后面都被流出来的液体弄得一塌糊涂。  
“想……啊啊啊啊啊……我不行了……”  
于炀只感觉自己一直游走在高潮的边缘得不到纾解，已经要被这个小东西折磨得理智都要溃散了。偏偏祁醉还一直在恶作剧，很精确地掌握了他的状态。  
于炀实在忍不住了，紧紧搂着祁醉主动送上自己的亲吻，放肆地宣泄着自己的欲望，看习惯了他乖乖的样子，祁醉很满足地配合他，终于没有再恶意折腾他了。  
在高频率的模拟抽插震动下，于炀下半身的感觉逐渐积累，最终潮水般的欲望决堤一样宣泄而出。已经顾不上什么颜面问题，于炀声音越来越高，最后几乎是尖叫着射了出来，手指几乎快抓不住祁醉的背部。  
于炀满头大汗，软倒在祁醉的肩膀上喘着气，身体里留着刚刚高潮的余韵不断发抖，心跳和擂鼓一样。  
祁醉帮他把玩具取出来的时候，于炀听到玩具离体时候轻轻的“啵”的一声，羞得头死死埋在祁醉的怀里。  
祁醉让他面对着自己，他看到于炀眼睛里还渗着刚刚被逼出来的泪水。

“真的成小兔子了。”  
祁醉温柔地抹去“小兔子”的眼泪，对着他额头亲了一下。于炀少见地撇撇嘴。  
“喜不喜欢？”  
“不喜欢。”于炀瓮声瓮气地摇摇头，刚刚擦干的眼角又湿润了起来。  
“为什么？”  
“不想要这个。”  
“那你想要什么？”  
“想要你……”  
“想要什么？”  
祁醉其实听到了，但他总忍不住想让于炀多说几遍羞羞的话。然而于炀经历了刚才的一切，像着了魔一样，竟然真的撒娇一般黏着祁醉又重复了一遍。  
“想要你。”  
祁醉第一次听见于炀这么直白的表达，虽是在意料之外心里也是美滋滋的。  
祁醉重新推倒于炀。刚刚看着于炀陪着玩具玩了这么久，他早都等不及了，现在又听到于炀这么可爱的告白，于是顺水推舟地进行了下去。  
于炀早都被抽干了力气，乖乖躺着任祁醉予取予夺。  
“乖，以后我们不用那个了。”  
让媳妇好好感受自己才是一个好老攻的表现！  
“好……”于炀又软软糯糯地地答应了。  
两个人缠绵地接吻着，可怜的小玩具被丢到了一旁。  
怕是以后也很少有机会用上了。


End file.
